I'm Coming Home
by yuukuzuri
Summary: After a year apart, Usui Misaki is finaly coming home to where she belongs. Rated T for maybe sexy moments for the next chapters. Future-fic.
1. Transfer

Ahoy! *runs away*

**Warning: Cliché overload, future fic, children involved, OOC**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

_And smiles turned into laughs,_

_And laughs turned into kisses,_

_And before you know it,_

_The days turned into weeks,_

_The weeks turned into months,_

_And you find yourself,_

_Forgetting what it was like,_

_Before they were in your life_

_- J.a._

* * *

_**xxx**_

* * *

Usui Misaki was speechless as she stared at the plastic strip in her hands.

"No way…"

Speechless has never been used to describe Usui Misaki, the representative for the Japanese Government for the United Nations support council for peace in The Netherlands.

"But when…"

Misaki whispered into the mirror in front of her which her reflection was somewhat mocking her. She looked back at the object in her hand; gripping it tighter – willing it turn into a different color. She is happy; she knew she was. But a little tinge in her heart was scared. What would Takumi do? Will he be as happy as she was? Or will he hate it?

"I have to go back to London"

She decided as her smile grew wider at the thought of going back to where her most important person was.

"Yes" she said into the mirror "I'm going home" as she made her resolution.

* * *

'_knock, knock'_

"Come on in…"

Arthur Samuels said as continued to write into his planner, scribbling down important events and meetings into the dates. He looked up as the person closed his door.

"Ah, Misaki. How can I help you today? But first I must congratulate you on successfully closing the trade arrangement with Germany. That Bahr can really be a pain sometimes" Misaki smiled at the compliment.

"Well, let's just say I have my way with women" Arthur laughed heartily at her comment.

"Really, I sometimes wonder how you can be so charming even to the ladies. You really have to teach me sometimes"

"I wouldn't dare sir. You wife will kill me"

"Well. Not for seducing them but for charming them into a deal"

"We both know that you do a better job at convincing people than I do sir. You just don't realize it sometimes" Misaki chuckled at Arthur's comment. Everybody knows that there is no better charmer that Arthur Samuels. He could make a 90 year lady fall in love with him if he wanted to. He was just way too devoted to his wife their four children to even realize that his friendliness was really why people liked him so much.

"Ah, well. Just some methods to my madness" He smiled widely at Misaki. "So, going back to the actual question; how can I help you today?" Misaki's smiled faltered a little and she stiffened slightly; feeling nervous again. She cleared her voice and shifted in her seat to a more formal position, crossing her legs.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you for all the teaching you have given me and my team. I have had a very wonderful time here in Holland" Arthur raised an eyebrow "I want to ask for a transfer"

"A transfer? Is something wrong? Are negotiations too tiring? I could give you a few days off if you want" Arthur went on rambling as Misaki just smiled at him.

"Nothing's wrong Mr. Samuels, calm down" Misaki fiddled with her fingers as she smiled shyly at him, averting eye contact. "I-um…I'm err-pregnant" her blush was full blown as she finished. Arthur's shocked face was perfect blackmail material if ever anyone needed to use it against him. As seconds passed, Misaki bowed her head lower to hide her blush. Then Misaki heard the biggest laugh she has ever heard from her superior of three years that made her snapped her head up.

"That is wonderful news Misaki! Congratulations! Your husband must be over the moon!"

"About that…I haven't told him yet"

"What? Are you kidding me? He should be the first person to know of this! When are going to tell him?" Misaki swore Arthur looked like Manager Satsuki all those years ago when she was excited.

"Well, I was going to call him right after this meeting with you…"

"Nonsense! You have to tell him directly. Technology is good in certain situations but not for wonderful news like this!"

"I can't take days off Mr. Samuels. Especially not after we've only just finished negotiations. There is way too much paper work to-"

"Nope. You are taking the whole of next week off. I'm sending you out of the country myself"

"But-" Arthur held up his hand to stop Misaki.

"No more buts Misaki. Moments like these are what you should cherish for the rest of your life. For you and for your husband. As if staying so far apart isn't heart breaking already" Misaki opened her mouth to protest but Arthur held up his hand once again.

"You are taking the week off Misaki. That is final. You need a break, you and I both know; you better than me know that you need this" Arthur gave Misaki a look that he knew Misaki could never resist.

Misaki sighed audibly, knowing that she had no power over that soft fatherly look that Arthur gave to his team. He was not just a superior, he was more of a father figure that all the team needed to support them. His concerns for his team were genuine and no one can doubt it.

"I understand sir"

"Now that's more like it. I will work on that transfer for you, shouldn't take more than three months" Arthur was gloating; wonderful things like these don't come by often and he was enjoying every moment of it. He rose from his seat as Misaki stood up and went around his table to give Misaki a friendly hug.

"You are one of my best representative you know. I will surely miss you Usui Misaki" The smile he gave Misaki was making her eyes watery but she tried to cover it up with a chuckle.

"It's not like I'm transferring tomorrow sir"

"Yeah I know but it's still making me sad already" He wiped an imaginary tear at the corner of his eye. Misaki bowed at the door before turning to leave and closed the door behind her.

It was a good day as he predicted when his own daughter gave him a small drawing of their family in the morning before he went to work. He took the drawing out of his drawer in his table and lie it against a table top-clock next to his family picture. He ran his fingers across the drawing and returned back to his work; whistling a happy tune.

* * *

Misaki exhaled her breath as she stood outside Arthur's door and took out her phone as she made her way back to her office.

"Hey Kenneth. How you've been? That's great" Misaki talked to her assistant that Takumi assigned to her whenever she was back in London.

'_Is anything the matter ma'am?'_ Misaki smiled softly as she ran her hand to her lower abdomen.

"I'm coming home"

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

Oh, haroooo~

This series should be a short one. Maybe about 2-3 chapters long, just a story that popped up in my head after the last chapter. Speaking of last chapter, I can't believe it's already been four months since this lovely manga came to an end. How did we ever get through it? The first two months was total withdrawal; in which I indulged in fanfic and re-reading the manga. I know I haven't moved on from it; well not entirely because I am still writing fiction of it and still relate certain songs to Misaki and Usui. They will forever be my OTP. *woot woot*

I know I shouldn't be starting another series when I've hardly even finished the ones that I already have going. To be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with _The Will_. I have a few drafts for _Family Blues_ but the finishing up bit is what is troubling. So bear with me as I go into my mind palace and search for where I put all the plot for them.

I've recently joined tumblr which is suddenly making me a part of so many fandoms. I even know all the characters (the important ones) from Shingeki no Kyoujin and I have never watched or even read the manga. Which is so damn awesome. Lol.

Anyway, reviews are highly appreciated. Love to hear what you guys think about this story.

I'm so glad we survived the Mondays of the year *ehemJanuarysucksehem*

Till next insomnia filled night I experience~

yuukuzuri

2nd February 2014

3.40 am


	2. Surprise!

Hello! Hello!

Welcome to cheezy-ness part duex!

**Warning: Cheezy-sneezy, OOC, future-fic**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

"Welcome back ma'am" Kenneth bowed in respect as Misaki approached him from her flight from Amsterdam.

"It feels really good to be back" Misaki replied with a big smile on her face. Kenneth proceeded to load her bags into the trunk of the car and Misaki slipped into the back seat.

Even though it was only about an hour flight, being pregnant was making her really tired. She couldn't sleep properly the night before; trying to figure out how she would break the news to Takumi might have also added to the tiredness she was feeling. Even with that, she was pretty much excited to see the look on Takumi's face when she would walk into his office.

Misaki made Kenneth swore that he wouldn't say anything to Takumi because she wanted to surprise him this time. Takumi had made several surprise visits to Misaki as she was travelling around the world for her job. Even though she said it was annoying, but they both knew that Misaki was actually really happy that he did. This time, she would surely surprise him and to be completely honest, Misaki really did miss him. The last time they spent time together was when Takumi had a conference in Amsterdam for a whole week a few months ago. Misaki's face redden at the thought of that moment. She counted the possible time she might have conceived their child and that was the only time they had made love, and well maybe few more in the whole week he was with her.

Misaki's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kenneth shutting the trunk of the car and heading into the driver's seat. "Where to ma'am" He looked at Misaki through the review mirror.

"He still sticks to his schedule right?" Kenneth nodded in reply.

"Then, straight to the hospital. You can just take my bags back home" She gave Kenneth a smile in which he responded knowingly of her plans.

Takumi's schedule for Fridays are the most laid back from the other days because it would usually be the day he kept up with his readings on new studies in medicine. Which means he would be mostly locked up in his office unless there was an emergency in need of a Cardiologist.

Misaki and Kenneth had a light conversation as they made their way to St. Mary's Hospital in the middle of busy London. Misaki went straight up to Takumi's office which every step closer made her even more nervous than ever. She knew he was going to be very excited when he would see her; she was pretty much sure the expression on his face would even be perfect blackmail material. Snickering at the thought as she put her finger on her lips as soon as Takumi's assistant; Gladys Andrew looked up at her with wide eyes. She gave a quiet squeal and hugged Misaki tight.

"What are you doing here Misa?" Gladys; who was in her late forties; said in a whisper-squealing voice.

"I have some time off so I thought I'd surprise him this time" Misaki replied in the same hushed level.

"He's going to die from happiness when he sees you!" Gladys continued in her excited tone which reminded Misaki of her Maid Latte manager so many years ago.

"Wait here, I'll go disturb him; He's not going to like it" She giggled and went straight and knocked at Takumi's door.

"Dr. Usui, Sorry to disturb you but you have a visitor" Misaki stood sneakily at the door, out of view from Takumi's chair. Takumi was facing away from the door; reading a thick volume of a medical journal; as his desk was littered with books and papers that he was going through. Takumi sighed at Gladys voice and pinched the bridge of is nose.

"If it's Dr. Phillips coming to complain about his latest girlfriend please just throw him out. I don't have time to hear him whine" Takumi answered in an annoyed voice, not even bothering turning around to face Gladys.

"Oh no, not exactly Tom at the moment-"Gladys tried her best to hide her excitement. It was good thing that he didn't turn around because she was failing horribly at it.

"Really Gladys, I appreciate your enthusiasm but I don't have the time to hear him out" Misaki slid in and tapped Gladys' shoulder and smiling at her as she cleared her throat.

"Not even for me?"

Takumi perked up from his book and turned around so fast he almost fell off his chair. His surprised face everything Misaki had predicted and even more. He stared at her wide his eyes as wide as his mouth as Misaki smile at him. They stood there staring at each other for almost 20 seconds with Gladys excreting happy flowers in the background.

"Um-hi?" Misaki squeaked and did a small wave; uncertain and feeling a bit shy for seeing her husband after so long; as Takumi continued to stare at her before he walked to her slowly. He was still has that stunned look on his face as he touched her cheek. He then broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen on her and hugged her as he laughed merrily. He picked her up and spun her around a few times which made Misaki giggle, hugging him tightly around the neck to make she didn't fall off. Gladys slipped out quietly out with a grin on her as she skipped back to her work station.

"Takumi stop!" Misaki laughed when Takumi placed her back on her feet and hugged her again. He held her face his hands and stared into her eyes without the smile leaving his face. His smile was surely infectious because she can't help smiling back at him and she held his hands that were holding her face.

"Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I could have gone at pick you up or something?" He began to bombard her with question while checking her temperature, heart rate then started commenting on how skinny she has become and making sure she wasn't overworking herself. Well, he still is a doctor no matter how much Misaki forgot about it when he was his own usual perverted self when he was with her.

"I'm fine Takumi" She batted his hands that were now holding her eye lids; he was trying to make sure her eyes had any signs of dilating.

"Can't I at least get a proper greeting?" Misaki pouted cutely which made Takumi laugh and swooped down to kiss her fully on the lips. Misaki wrapped her arms around his shoulders to deepen the kiss. Damn, her hormones was really getting to her. It made her realized how much she actually missed his kisses and the warmth of his body. It was the best thing in the world to her. After a few moments, Takumi pulled back and rested his forehead on hers and let out a breath of relief. He looked at her with huge smile on his face.

"Hi" Misaki giggled at his greeting.

"Hi" She bumped her nose to him and peck his lips again.

"Honestly, you never seize to amaze me Usui Misaki" she laughed again as he led her to the couch that was in his office; where he would usually sleep when he got some time off or he had night duties. Funny how that even after all this years, he still has to sleep on a couch in which Misaki really disapproves of. She learnt to let it go because their house was far from the hospital and it was too much trouble for him to go all the way out of the city just to get shut eye and Takumi could pretty much sleep anywhere.

"Now, what are you doing here dear wife?"

"Well…Mr. Samuels kind of kicked me out of the office."

"What? Did you do something wrong? Do you need me to talk to him?" Takumi started checking his pockets for his phone.

"Would you calm down?" Misaki held his hand and laughed a bit at his worrisome face.

"I didn't do anything wrong. In fact I pretty much just saved all of our asses with that deal with Germany. He just gave me a whole week off to take a break from all the madness" Takumi raised an eyebrow at her statement. If anyone knew Misaki, they would have never believed that she took a break because someone suggested it.

"He was very convincing too" Takumi chuckled at her answer.

"I'm going to have to thank that man the next time I see him" Misaki snorted at him.

"Yeah, you should. Mrs. Samuels loves you"

"Well, I do what I can to charm the ladies" Misaki smacked him on his arm at the statement. He really was charming to the ladies. Takumi chuckled at her reaction even though she had a huge smile on her face.

"So, a whole week eh?" Misaki nodded "What do have in mind?" Takumi said in a low velvety voice that had Misaki shivering in excitement. Which was ruined by her grumbling stomach; I guess the baby was hungry now. Misaki blushed at it as Takumi laughed heartily, helped her up from the couch and went to get his jacket.

"After all these years, you stomach still ruin our sexy times" Misaki pinched his side which made his squirm. As if nothing happened, Takumi pulled her along out of his office and locked the door behind him.

"Good night Gladys, I will be spending my weekend with my beautiful wife" Takumi said to his assistant that was grinning at them.

"Have fun you two! Make me an aunty already!" Misaki's face turned into a deep shade of red at the comment and mumbled as shy good night to her.

"I will try my best!" Takumi called over his shoulder as her pulled Misaki along into the elevator.

"As a loving husband, it is my duty to satisfy you bodily needs" Takumi whispered into her ears as the elevator door closed.

"Shut up pervert" Takumi was so happy that even a smack at the back of his head couldn't ruin his mood. On the flipside, Misaki was really nervous as to how she was going to break the news to him. Praying to the heavens she won't screw it up.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

Hello~

How is everybody doing? Good? Alrighttttt!

Sorry for the lateness, I just got too lazy to finish this chapter *eheh* I'm thinking this will be just one more chapter. This story came about when I was wondering what it would be like when Misaki will have to tell Takumi that she was pregnant while being a diplomat. To make things simpler, I stationed Misaki in Europe so they can have more interaction or should I say easier for them to interact even if they are apart.

To be clear, I will not be continuing this story after Misaki breaks the news because I already have a story where they have children, so I'm sticking to that one.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, drop a review if you feel like it. Point out anything you think needs fixing.

And have great few days left of February.

Jaaaa~

.yuukuzuri.

11.05 pm

24th February 2014


End file.
